Football Federation of Chile
The Football Federation of Chile (Federación de Fútbol de Chile or FFCH) is the governing body of association football in Chile. It was founded June 19, 1895, making it the second oldest South American federation, and is a founding member of CONMEBOL in 1916. It is in charge of the Chile national football team. The FFC is in charge of the following associations: *Asociación Nacional de Fútbol Profesional: Originally called Asociación Central de Fútbol (ACF), composed of the professional football clubs, is the organization body of professional football in Chile. *Asociación Nacional de Fútbol Amateur: composed of the amateur football clubs, it is the governing body of amateur football in Chile. Affiliation and organization The Federación is affiliated to FIFA, CONMEBOL and the Olympic Committee of Chile. In turn, it is the body that governs both the professional and amateur football in Chile. The Football Federation of Chile is responsible for overseeing the Asociación Nacional de Fútbol Profesional (ANFP) and Asociación Nacional de Fútbol Amateur (ANFA). These two associations are managed by the Instituto Nacional del Fútbol (National Institute of Football, also known as INAF) created in 1996 for the training of referees, football coach, engineering of the implementation of business administration, sports organizations, technical operation and the maintenance of sports venues and recreation. History The Football Association of Chile (FAC) was founded, after a meeting in Valparaiso on June 19, 1895, and is headed by a journalist David Scott. This organization was a pioneer in terms of football organization in Chile, but with a very limited scope. It came into conflict with the Federación Sportiva Nacional, the national institution created in 1909 to protect the sports in the country. Having Hispanicized its name to Asociación de Football de Chile, FAC achieved affiliation to FIFA provisionally in 1913 and fully in 1914. In 1916, during the competition of the first Copa América, CONMEBOL was founded with Chile as one of the founding members, besides the Confederação Brasileira de Desportos (CBD), Asociación Argentina de Football (AAF) and Asociación Uruguaya de Fútbol (AUF). In 1917, the disputes with the Federación Sportiva Nacional were resolved. But in the early twenties, there appeared the Federación de Football de Chile located in Santiago, which, in October 1923, took the continental football national representation, before the retreat of the Asociación de Football de Chile from the CONMEBOL in order to form a parallel confederation. Faced with this situation, FIFA removed Chile in 1925. This vital removal forced quick solutions, and on January 24, 1926, the Federación de Football de Chile merged with the Asociación de Football de Chile, thus creating a single entity which rose to be the sole governing body of Chilean football. After the unification, the newly formed organization remained the name of "Federación de Football de Chile" and based in Valparaiso. It was recognized by CONMEBOL in April and, on a temporary basis, by FIFA in July. The Federación de Fútbol de Chile registered its 1954 candidacy for hosting the 1962 World Cup. On June 10, 1956, as part of FIFA's Executive Congress in Lisbon, Portugal, Chile was elected with 32 votes in favor to be the host of 1962 FIFA World Cup, while Argentina received 10 votes and 14 members voted blank. On August 15, 2006, the Federación de Fútbol de Chile presented its candidacy to the Executive Committee of FIFA to host the FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup, 2008, the fourth edition of the tournament. The committee resolved on September 15, 2006 granting the organizing right to the Chilean Federation and it will be the first FIFA Women's World Cup, no matter what ages, to be held in South America. External links *Official site *Chile at FIFA site Category:CONMEBOL Category:Association governing bodies in Chile